


Fountain of Power

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Padme/Sheev if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Oh, what a power couple they could be (drabble&double drabble).





	Fountain of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



‘They might want to seduce you. Metaphorically, of course,’ Palpatine’s adds quickly, casting a glance to Padmé’s advisers, including, between others, her mother older cousin. ‘To their causes.’

Aunt’s brow furrows. ‘That’s... unusually imprecise metaphor for you, _Sheev_.’ She loves reminding him she was a friend of his father.

‘I think the queen understood what I meant perfectly.’ He smiles to Padmé—there’s a deeper, sweeter note in his voice; it feels like a stream of water trailing slowly down her spine. ‘She has the most impressive ear for the politics.’

‘Are you trying the platitudes as the method of the... seduction, Chancellor?’ she tries, feeling suddenly excited.

She’s dancing at the edge, almost breaking the rules—not sure which ones and why, to be honest, for “the seduction” is a word from the literature, dry and distant—forging a little alliances between her and Palpatine, coming into the unknown territory _and_ irritating the auntie. Perfect.

Aunt purses her lips. Palpatine laughs.

‘It’d be useless against such a wise queen. I speak as a friend—believe me, their methods will never be so bold.’

‘Really?’ She rises her chin. ‘Then teach me all about them. For the good of Naboo.’

 

II

 

‘The things beings do for love.’

Palpatine isn’t sure if it’s more an amazement, longing or spite in Padmé’s voice, when she read holonews, full of the stories about the Senator’s lover being exposed as a spy for the rival system.

‘Sometimes I forget how young you still are.’ The Chancellor smiles and put his palm over her hand, the gesture even gentler than the smile. ‘This is not love, just a sex. Physical attraction.’ He leans over her as he whispers, his warm breath tickling her ear and neck. ‘For love... Ah, for love we all do much worse.’


End file.
